Cuando te conoci
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic asi que no se que decir de ella solo que es un NanoFate.Leanla!
1. Chapter 1

Cada vez que las cosas salían mal terminaba en mi lugar favorito de la ciudad, un pedazo de cielo en la tierra, un escondite donde me refugie desde que entre a estudiar Contabilidad en la Universidad de Tokio. Hoy simplemente, desde que me levante había salido todo mal.

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, tengo 19 años y mi vida es un completo desastre si tomamos en cuenta que todo empezó la vez que acompañe a mi mejor amiga Signum a un campeonato de kendo en el gimnasio de la universidad, donde es capitana del equipo de esta casa de estudio.

Ella simplemente me jalaba a donde fuera, y yo como siempre, aunque me negaba, terminaba acompañándola de mala gana. Éramos amigas desde hacia muchos años, pasamos la secundaria, el instituto y ahora la Universidad juntas y como siempre, mi compañera y confidente en todo.

Ese día en especial, Signum participaba en el campeonato pero a la vez estaba a punto de pedirle a su "amiga", Hayate Yagami, una estudiante de Sicología, ser su novia y como decía mi compañera del alma," su futura esposa", pero que a mi realmente no me agradaba mucho pues cada vez que nos encontrábamos me hacia bromas y cosas por el estilo que simplemente me colmaban la paciencia.

-Testarossa, déjate de quejar y disfruta la salida

-Si lo disfruto-contestaba aburrida

-Mira, como compensación mañana te acompañare a tu carrera de motos al circuito y te apoyare como nunca- me decía con una sonrisa amplia

-No necesito que me compenses porque quieras o no quieras siempre me acompañas.

-Jejeje si lo se, solo te lo dije para que quites esa cara de amargada que traes

-Mejor te pones a mirar a tus contrincantes que parece que hay algunas que pueden quitarte el puesto de capitana jajajaja.-le indicaba hacia las participantes

- mmm si tienes razón, hay algunas que son realmente buenas este año, en especial una, esa justamente la que va a combatir ahora.

Me limite a mirar como tomaba el shinai y me di cuenta que su estilo era diferente a todos los que había visto hasta ahora y me sorprendió con la rapidez que termino su pelea. Signum estaba totalmente anonadada con ella, no por su rapidez en el golpe sino que la que había sido derrotada era nada menos la capitana de la universidad visitante, y la segunda mejor ranqueada a nivel nacional. La seguí con la mirada y cuando se saco el men, me di cuenta que era una chica de pelo color castaño y una sonrisa que derretía el mismo glacial ártico.

-Fate, Fate!!

-Que!! Me asustaste y no me vuelvas a gritar- le contestaba enojada a Signum

-Pero si te estoy llamando desde hace un rato y simplemente estas en la luna como siempre

-Bueno, dime que quieres

-Ahí esta Hayate, vamos a hablar con ella

-Pero eres tu la que tiene que ir sola y no acompañada, porque por lo que yo se, para pedir noviazgo solo se necesita una sola persona y no con una madrina jajajaja

-Chistosita, es solo para que vayamos a saludarla y entrar en confianza

-Bien, pero después de eso me voy porque quiero ir a entrenar un poco

Nos dirigimos donde estaba la supuesta diosa de mi amiga y me di cuenta que estaba con otras amigas mas que no conocia.

-Hola Hayate - saludaba mi nerviosa amiga

-Signum-san, que bueno que estas aquí-contestaba con un ligero rubor, la diosa

-Solo me acerque para saber si querias acompañarme a comer un helado después del campeonato-preguntaba con una mano en la cabeza

-Me encantaria Signum-san, pero quiero presentarte a unas amigas, en especial a una que acaba de derrotar a la numero dos del pais jejeje, mi mejor amiga Nanoha Takamashi.

-Oh, eras tu! Te felicito pues no habia visto nunca ese estilo y me gustaria que me lo enseñaras jejeje.

-Un gusto, Signum-sensei, me siento honrada de estar con una gran kendoka de renombre como usted- saluda con una reverencia.

-Jajajaja, no es para tanto, solo soy una estudiante mas, bueno te presento a mi mejor amiga Fate Testarossa Harlaown,

-Un gusto Fate-chan- saludo con una sonrisa y mirandome profundamente.

-El mio,… Nanoha, cierto?-salude sin que se me notara el nerviosismo

Desde que me habia acercado al grupo de amigas de la novia de Signum, las piernas me temblaban y el cuerpo no me reaccionaba, porque? No lo sabia, solo se que cuando me aproxime a ella, sus ojos azules me absorbieron desde el primer momento llevandome a un mar profundo. Ella me miraba de reojo cuando las demas hablaban y eso me hacia sentir muy nerviosa y solo queria salir de ahí corriendo, pero como siempre mi amigota se empeñaba en hacerme pasar por situaciones que para mi eran titanicas, debido a mi timidez y antisocial carácter.

Cuando todo habia acabado y mi amiga ya habia ganado por enesima vez, se decidio ir a celebrar los triunfos a la cafeteria de los padres de Nanoha, lugar donde todos los jóvenes después del colegio, universidad o empleo se juntaban para pasar un buen rato.

-Como fue un buen dia, los helados corren por cuenta de la casa- decia con alegria la castaña

-Quiero felicitarlas a las dos, pero yo me voy pues tengo que entrenar para mañana- me excusaba con todas

-Testarossa, si das un paso mas te juro que cortamos nuestra amistad de millones de años y te quedaras sola y desamparada en esta tierra- me decia Signum con una sonrisa malevola y un tono digno de un general.

-Fate-chan, te vas tan pronto?-preguntaba un poco desanimada la ojiazul

-Lo que pasa que esta mujer, la rubia histerica y amargada que esta aquí presente, dice que tiene que ir a entrenar al circuito de motos porque quiere ganar el titulo nacional mañana y le digo que se relaje pues nadie es mejor que ella en eso- me decia con una carcajada que me hacia sonrojar y enfurecer a la vez

-Ey! Deja de llamarme asi y si! Tengo que entrenar porque quiero ser la mejor-le contestaba casi defendiendome

-Jajajaja pero si eres la numero 1 de Japon y quieres ser la mejor?-se burlaba cada vez mas Signum

-Fate-chan, quedate por favor, por lo menos unos minutos mas- me pidio Nanoha casi suplicandome.

-Nanoha….esta bien, solo porque tu me lo pides y porque estan celebrando-le decia sin entender como me habia convencido.

En toda la tarde estuvimos en esa cafeteria conversando y pasandola realmente bien. Sin saber como, cada vez que la miraba mi corazon daba un salto de emocion que no podia controlar ni explicar. Sus ojos azules me volvian loca y eso que solo la habia conocido hacia unas horas atrás pero sentia que habia sido hacia mucho tiempo antes.

Las cosas iban sin problema hasta que Signnum me aparto de ahí.

-Testarossa, necesito que me hagas un favor- me decia mi amiga con un susurro

-Ya lo se, que me vaya y las deje sola a ustedes dos- le decia sin mirarla

-Si, pero tienes que llevarte a Nanoha-chan para poder quedarme con Hayate solamente-me suplicaba

-Pero como?? Porque no se va ella sola?

-Es que vive un poco lejos y seria muy descortes de tu parte dejarla a su suerte-me miraba con unos ojos maliciosos

-De Mi parte?...No me mires asi, que pretendes?

-Nada, nada, solo que me di cuenta como se miraban de repente y creo que ahí hay algo

-No te pases rollos, Signum, pues sabes perfectamente que no me interesan ese tipo de cosas.

-Por favor, te debere la vida, y sabes que mañana me tendras ahí como tu fan numero uno, pero con novia jejeje

-Bueno, pero me deberas mas de lo que imaginas, entendiste?

-Si amiga mia, eres un amor-me daba un abrazo y se separaba de mi.

-Nanoha, gracias por todo pero yo me tengo que ir a mi casa, y me preguntaba si puedo pasar a dejarte a la tuya, si quieres-le decia con un tono de nerviosismo y timidez.

-Claro! Esperame que le aviso a mis padres-me contestaba con una linda sonrisa.

-Quiero que me conpenses por esto!-le decia al oido a mi amiga, quien solo se limitaba a asentir con l a cabeza.

-Ya Fate-chan, podemos irnos. Signum-san gracias por compartir esta tarde conmigo.-se despedia con una reverencia

-Nanoha-chan, te llamo mas tarde-le decia Hayate

Entregandole un casco la subi a mi moto y partimos. Ella se aferro a mi cintura y mi sangre cubrio completamente mi cara porque sentia un calor inmenso y mi corazon se aceleraba mas que cuando estaba en las carreras.

Cuando pase por un mirador note que ella se irguio y lanzo un suspiro que me hizo mirar hacia un lado y me di cuenta que el sol estaba expirando y dando paso a la luna, las luces de la ciudad eran como estrellas reflejadas en el mar y me estacione para que pudieramos contemplar mejor ese hermoso paisaje.

Sus manos se aferraban mas a mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-Que hermoso!-susurraba en mi oido

-Si que lo es, este es mi lugar favorito cuando estoy triste o enojada-le contestaba muy nerviosa por su cercania.

-Fate-chan, gracias

-Porque?

-Por compartir la vista mas bella que he conocido y junto a ti-me decia bajando su cabeza hasta mi espalda

-No..no te preocupes-contestaba enrojecida hasta las punta de los pies.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-separandose de mi y bajando de la moto

-Si, por supuesto-bajando tambien de ella

-Puedo venir contigo en otras ocasiones a este lugar?-me miraba acercandose peligrosamente

-No creo…ehm…no creo que haya problema en eso-le contestaba aclarandome la garganta.

-Gracias Fate-chan-dandome un beso en la mejilla

-Nanoha…te gustaria ir mañana….a verme al circuito?-le preguntaba con un rubor en mi cara

-Claro!! Me encantaria!!

-Bien, mañana a las 10 de la mañana, ahora te ire a dejar a tu casa-subiendome a la moto con el corazon acelerado.

Al llegar a su casa ella solo me miro y con una sonrisa se despidio.

En mi departamento, me limite a dirigirme a mi cuarto y tumbarme en mi cama solo a pensar que es lo que me habia pasado en las ultimas horas de este dia que ya estaba por terminar. Mi mirada estaba pegada a la ventana donde la luna brillaba dejando paso a unos ojos azules que sin darme cuenta me llevaban a lo mas profundo de los oceanos y me hacian suspirar y sin querer tuve que terminar con esa ilusion porque el telefono hacia un buen rato que tocaba.

-Que quieres? Estaba durmiendo-menti sabiendo quien era

-Solo queria anunciarte que mañana tu fan numero uno ira con novia a tu carrera jeje-me anunciaba desde el otro lado mi amiga

-Te felicito, algo mas? Tengo que descansar

-No seas tan amargada, queria preguntarte que paso con Nanoha-chan

-Simplemente la deje en su casa y la invite para mañana asi que hasta unas horas mas

-Lo sabia!! Te lo digo Fate, ahí habra algo y yo sere la primera en felicitarte

-No digas tonterias, solo fue por cortesía

-Esta bien, pero mañana saldremos las cuatro a celebrar tu titulo, hasta mañana- me decia y corto.

No se que ira a pasar pero lo que si se es que esta noche solo me he pasado recordando unos ojos, una sonrisa y un nombre: Nanoha.

Solo restaba ir hasta la largada y esperar que la carrera de mi vida fuera a dar comienzo, pues de eso dependia mi beca en la universidad. No es que no pudiera pagarla pero hacia bastante tiempo que no dependia de mi madre y mi hermano, pues habia salido de la casa en unos terminos no muy amistosos.

Cuando era muy pequeña mi verdadera madre y mi hermana gemela murieron en un accidente y una amiga de ella Lindy Harlown, me tomo como su hija dandome todo lo que necesitaba, su amor materno que fue difícil de aceptar al principio pero que con esfuerzo de su parte supo ganarme y la amaba mas que todo en este mundo, al igual que a mi hermano Cronos, y su fortuna, pasando a ser heredera de una parte del imperio de comunicaciones mas grande de japon, pero que no me interesaba en nada.

Aunque respetaba mucho a mi madre, yo habia peleado con ella porque un dia sin decirme nada me comprometio con un chico de mi edad, dueño del conglomerado mas importante de transportes, y después de una pelea fuerte Sali de mi casa para poder estudiar lo que me gustaba y vivir según mi sueño, ser una persona libre y sin ataduras y como cualquier ser humano normal, asi que un dia sin mas entre a la Universidad de Tokio y habite un departamento que compre con mis ahorros y comence a correr y ganar dinero con los premios y una beca para estudiar y comence a vivir simple y libremente. De esto hacia ya dos años.

Al levantar la vista me fije en una de las bancas de las graderias y estaban ahí mi mejor amiga, quien conocia cada uno de mis secretos y confidencias, junto con su novia y con la dueña de esos ojos cautivantes que hacian latir mi corazon a mil por hora, Nanoha.

Simplemente me limite a decirme sin cesar que tenia que ganar a toda costa, asi obtendría por un año mas y el ultimo, la beca de la universidad y el titulo de campeon nacional, con eso vendrian patrocinadores y carreras internacionales y un monton de nuevas cosas.

-Siiiiiiiiii, con ustedes la Campeona nacional de motociclismo!! Y es mi mejor amiga-gritaba a todo pulmon mi amiga haciendome sonrojar.

-Callate!! Que no ves que todos te estan mirando-le replicaba avergonzada

-Pero si eres la mejor y quiero que todo el mundo sepa eso-me decia abrazandome con efusividad y sabia que era sincera

-Esta bien, esta bien y quiero que sepas que tambien te quiero-le decia riendome porque sabia lo que me queria decir con ese abrazo.

-Felicidades Fate-chan-decia una voz detrás de mi que me hizo estremecer completamente

-Gra-gracias Nanoha-contestaba nerviosamente

-Bien, como premio de mi para ti Fate, las invito a un restaurant a comer y después a un paseo familiar jajajaja-ofrecia libremente Signum.

-Entonces, dispongámonos a ir a almorzar-decia Hayate de la mano de Signum.

Durante el almuerzo todo fue fantastico y divertido hasta que Hayate-chan comenzo con sus molestas insinuaciones.

-Y Fate-chan tu novio no te fue a alentar?- miraba con picardia

-No tengo novio y lo sabes de sobra Hayate, asi que porque me haces esas preguntas?-contestaba un poco molesta porque ya sabia para donde iba todo eso.

-Jejeje solo queria confirmarlo-seguia con un tono malicioso

-Bueno, ahora que lo comprobaste me imagino que me dejaras en paz y disfrutaras con tu noviecita.

-Nanoha-chan ayer Yuuno te estaba buscando desesperadamente, me parece que queria preguntarte algo-desviaba mi pregunta y se dirigia a la castaña

-Yunno?-preguntaba con duda

-Si, el pretendiente de Nanoha-chan, hace tiempo que quiere que ella sea su novia- contestaba antes que la propia aludida

-No es asi Hayate-chan, sabes que es muy buen amigo mio- decia con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y bajando la mirada que hacia un rato se habia posado en mi

-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero ya se vera y mas pronto de lo que crees pues ahí viene entrando- dirigia la mirada hacia la entrada del restaurant.

Era un chico rubio con gafas, delgado y un poco distraido, a mi parecer poca cosa para ella, pero que estoy pensando? Se acerco con una sonrisa de lado a lado y nos saludo a todos y se dirigio concretamente a Nanoha, haciendome sentir ignorada y con una pesades en mi pecho, que no sabia que era pero solo sentia una rabia incontrolable por la familiaridad con que se dirigia a la dueña de los ojos azules donde me perdia.

-Nanoha-chan queria saber si me permitirias unos minutos conversar contigo ahora?-le preguntaba descaradamente, según yo

-Yuuno-kun, estoy con unas amigas, creo que no es el momento-le contestaba tratando de evitar la situación

-Por favor, pues después ya no habra oportunidad-le suplicaba

-Bien. Discúlpenme, vuelvo en un momento- se dirigia a mi con una mirada de disculpa y tristeza que me apreto el corazon

-No te preocupes Nanoha-chan, nosotras estaremos aquí, pero no hagas algo que no quieras jejeje-le decia Hayate cerrandole un ojo en un guiño

Al verlos salir aprete los puños y no pude aguantar la situación y me levante, no soportaba saber que ella seria de otra persona. Si lo se, no queria darme cuenta, pero del tiempo, que aunque es poco, todo en lo que pensaba era en ella, en esos ojos que me perdian en las inmensidades azules, con su sonrisa que derretia mi coraza de hielo milenario que envolvia mi corazon, en su piel suave que cada vez que me tocaba aunque fuera solo rozando, erizaba mi cuerpo entero.

Me excuse y Sali del restaurant donde a lo lejos los vi abrazados y eso me dolio tanto que me asuste y tome mi moto que estaba estacionada a la vuelta y me dirigi a mi casa para simplemente tirarme en mi desesperación.

En la universidad no hablaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Signum que cada vez que se acercaba con Hayate, pues nunca las vi separadas, solo atinaba a dar vuelta la vista y salir raudamente de ese lugar. Mi amiga me llamaba por telefono y simplemente no contestaba, me estaba aislando poco a poco y sabia que era porque me habia enamorado de alguien que habia conocido solo en unos dias y que no sabia como sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazon, alguien que era de otra persona y que nunca corresponderia a mis sentimientos.

Cuando la veia entrar a clases, ella solo me dirigia una mirada triste y al verla que se acercaba, solo me limitaba a entrar a mis clases y olvidarme de todo.

Asi paso un mes, sola y triste y lo peor es que mi madre llego de improviso ese dia para anunciarme que mi prometido llegaria en unos dias para casarse e irnos a Inglaterra donde viviriamos.

-Hija, me alegro que estes bien, que este tiempo haya servido para que maduraras y entendieras que las promesas se cumplen- me decia mi madre mientras se tomaba un café juunto a mi.

-Madre, sabes que te amo mucho y siempre hare lo que a ti te parezca correcto, pero yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- le decia con un tono triste.

-Si lo se, Fate, pero hay cosas que no entiendo, tu te fuiste hace dos años de casa porque no soportabas que estuvieras comprometida con alguien que no conoces y aunque haz logrado muchas cosas y estoy orgullosa de ti, ahora de repente me dices que aceptaras el compromiso- la miraba extrañada.

-Es porque como dices tu, he madurado y se cuales son mis responsabilidades –contestaba en forma automata

-Fate-chan sabes que te conozco muy bien, pues eres mi hija y te amo y se que hay algo que no quieres contarme pero respetare tu decisión pero si llego a ver que no eres feliz, terminare con esto de una sola vez- le decia tomandole una mano y llevandosela al pecho en señal de cariño.

-Gracias, madre, pero no me arrepentire- contestaba tristemente

-Eso espero hija mia, eso espero- siguiendo tomando su café

En la noche mi celular no dejaba de tocar hasta que simplemente conteste.

-Fate testarossa Harlown, hasta cuando no ibas a hablarme?- me gritaba a todo pulmon Signum

-No queria estar con nadie- contestaba sin mayor emocion

-Mi madre me dijo que habia llegado Lindy-san y que habia invitado a la familia a tu boda-seguia gritando

-Si es verdad

-Me puedes explicar semejante locura?-reclamaba

-Amiga, ladecision esta tomada, no tengo nada que explicar

-Pero Fate, tu amas a otra persona y lo sabes- decia con una voz calmada y tierna

-Tu no sabes lo que siento- contestaba tristemente

-Si lo se, sabes que haz sido mi amiga por millones de años y se cada cosa que te pasa aunque no me lo digas y se que estas sufriendo en estos momentos

-Signum, gracias por preocuparte de mi pero no gano nada con querer a alguien que esta con otra persona

-Como?-preguntaba con sorpresa

-No quiero saber nada, mañana tengo una cena donde nos conoceremos antes de la ceremonia asi que me ire a dormir, Buenas noches- le dije simplemente y colgue

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me desperto con un beso como lo hacia cuando era pequeña y me hizo sentir en casa, con su aroma de siempre, el aroma de la proteccion, de que nada me haria daño porque ella estaba ahí.

-Buenos dias, hija- me miraba con cariño

-Buenos dias, mama-le contestaba de la misma manera

-El desayuno esta listo, y te ire a dejar a la universidad para conocer donde estudia mi hija inteligente-me hablaba con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Bien, pero no veras nada nuevo, solo edificios y personas que caminan de aquí para alla.

-Bueno, a levantarse

Cuando me bajaba del auto vi a la persona que me quitaba el aliento parada en la puerta de la Universidad como si estuviera esperando a alguien e imagine que esa persona era su novio. Y baje mi cabeza y me dispuse a caminar pero una repentina voz me hizo mirarla.

-Fate-chan Fate-chan-gritaba y corria donde estaba yo parada estatica

-Nanoha-le contestaba sin mirarla

-Fate-chan necesito hablar contigo-me decia con un tono triste

-Pero yo no quiero hablar nada contigo-le conteste mirandola con rabia

-Pero Fate-chan….quiero saber que es lo que pasa-me preguntaba con angustia

-No pasa nada, y con permiso que tengo que ir a clases- le conteste con indiferencia pero con el corazon apretado

-Fate!-me tomaba de la mano fuertemente para que no me fuera

-Nanoha, sueltame que puede vernos tu novio y se imaginara otra cosa- me solte sin escuchar nada mas

Sin saber porque mi corazon saltaba a mil por hora, mi alma se partia y solo queria salir corriendo de ahí y me acorde que en el auto detenido a mis espaldas estaba mi madre viendo toda la escena y me di vuelta y entre de nuevo al vehículo.

-Mama por favor vamonos a la casa- le supicaba con las lagrimas a punto de salir

-Hija, si necesitas llorar hazlo pues te lavaran el alma y eso te dara fuerazas para seguir adelante-me miraba con ternura y su mano me daba una caricia en mi mejilla y comence a llorar en su regazo

Llegamos a la casa y simplemente me fui a mi dormitorio y comence a llorar de nuevo pues sabia que seria la ultima vez que lo haria porque en unos dias mas me iria casada a otro pais para no verla nunca mas y eso me dolia.

Hubiera dado todo para que las cosas fueran diferentes, su mirada me quemaba, quisiera poder olvidarla, cuando me habla con sus ojos no se que hacer, como vivir si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando mi madre toco a mi puerta.

-Fate-chan, puedo entrar?- preguntaba desde el otro lado

-Si madre- me sentaba en la cama y secandome las lagrimas con mi mano

-Hija, ya no tendras que casarte, hoy he llamado y concele la boda y el compromiso-me decia abrazandome

-Pero mama, como? Para ti era importante esa alianza- le preguntaba con asombro

-Para mi siempre sera mas importante mi hija que los negocios y eso quiero que lo entiendas- me miraba y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias mama-le decia mientras me acurrucaba mas a su regazo.

-Lo que si nunca crei que mi niña le gustara otra niña, eso me ha dejado un poco…sorprendida

-Estas decepcionada?-le preguntaba con un dejo de tristeza

-Para nada hijita, siempre te he dicho que lo que importa es el amor, pues no hay generos ni razas en ese sentimiento y si tu eres feliz yo lo aceptare alegremente

-Eres fantastica, lo sabias?-le decia con una sonrisa

-Si lo se, fantastica, simpatica y por sobre todo hermosa jajaja, pero puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-Es esa chica, la de hoy, de la que estas enamorada?- me preguntaba con curiosidad

-Nanoha-solo atine a nombrarla

-Se ve que ella tambien a ti

-No mama, ella tiene novio y ni siquiera soy importante para ella- le decia con tristeza

-No me dio esa impresión aunque tu no le diste oportunidad de hablar contigo-me contestaba con seguridad

-No queria saber nada, me duele estar a su lado

-Hija, deja que ella te lo diga, no supongas cosas, solo te digo que tu eres muy importante para ella asi que, dale una oportunidad, el amor esta latente aquí- termino diciendo y se paro para luego salir de la habitación con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero agradecer los reviews constructivos y se que para el otro fic los tomare en cuenta. Este fic lo hice sin mucho pensar parece, y cometi bastantes errores, creo que por el hecho de querer hacer algo bien jejeje, pero quiero agradecer a las que me dieron las ganas de seguir con esto.**

**Bueno este fic es cortito asi que lo dejare como lo escribi y espero que el siguiente este de mejor manera .**

**Un beso a todos y espero estar a su altura con esto.**

**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma**

Después de la conversación con mi madre queria salir de ahí para pesar y en lo mal que lo estaba pasando, asi que tome mi moto y me fui a mi mirador para estar sola y esperar ese magico momento que un dia comparti con ella.

Desde que me levante todo habia salido mal, asi que al llegar a mi lugar favorito solo me sente ahí, sola, pensando en ella, la persona que sin querer se adueño de mi corazon y de mi alma y que sin saber porque me lastimaba sin tener culpa.  
La brisa se volvia mas fria y la tarde ya terminaba cuando esa dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sabia que te encontraria aquí, Fate-chan-me decia sentandose a mi lado  
-Pero…que haces aquí?- la miraba incredula queriendo que no fuera un sueño  
-Llame a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que habias salido y supe que estabas aquí- me miraba con su dulce sonrisa  
-Te dije que no queria hablar contigo, porque insistes?- le decia con pena y bajando la mirada  
-Porque eres una cabezota y necesito decirte algo desesperadamente.  
-Como es eso?- le preguntaba sorprendida  
-Solo quiero que me escuches, solo cuando termine me diras todo lo que quieras por favor-me decia con un rubor en sus mejillas que me estaba matando.  
-Bien, dime lo que me tengas que decir  
-Desde hace mucho tiempo que te he observado, creo que hace ya dos años, desde que entramos a la universidad, esperaba todos los dias que pasaras por la entrada para poder verte y asi sentirme bien todo el dia. Sin saber como, Hayate me descubrio mirandote absorta un dia y me prometio que sin mediar nada te conoceríamos y lo que nunca imaginamos es que se enamoraria de tu mejor amiga Signum y ella de mi amiga y asi se dieron las cosas. El dia que nos presentaron estaba nerviosa pues te habia visto cuando entraste al gimnasio y cuando me toco competir solo queria ganar para que te fijaras en mi y lo logre porque ese dia fue el mas maravilloso que he vivido, pues rei contigo, y conoci este hermoso lugar, junto a ti. Como veras, desde hace mucho tiempo eres para mi lo unico que existe, asi que cuando dejaste de hablarme y de mirarme solo me llene de tristeza y no sabia como acercarme a ti, pregunte a Signum-san y ella estaba igual, no sabia nada, hasta que el otro dia me dijo que te ibas a casar y eso termino por derrumbarme y quise saberlo de tu propios labios y hoy te espere en la entrada de la universidad pero tu de nuevo me rechazaste y lo unico que pude hacer fue llamar a tu casa y tu mama me dijo que ya no te casarias y tenia que hablar ahora, lo que quiero decir Fate-chan es que…es que…me gustas, no, mas bien…. Fate-chan te amo!- termino diciendome con una lagrima resbalandose en su mejilla

No sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que estaba pasando, solo habia escuchado pero todo se confundia en mi mente, donde habia quedado su novio, como me habia observado por tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta, como habia sucedido todo?

-Y tu novio?- le preguntaba mirandola fijamente  
-Novio? Nunca he tenido novio, solo he amado a una persona y esa eres tu-me decia sorprendida  
-Y Yuuno-kun, yo los vi ese dia en el restaurante abrazados  
-Solo lo abrace porque lo habia rechazado y no queria que se sintiera mal  
-Entonces solo supuse cosas-le decia sonrojandome  
-Fate-chan, podrias haber preguntado-hablaba con su sonrisa hermosa  
-Nanoha, desde que te vi no supe como reaccionar, y no sabia que me estaba pasando,y cuando los vi abrazados supe que lo que sentia era algo mas. Me dolia el alma. Me dolia amarte tanto, me dolia mas imaginar tu ausencia en mis brazos, y dejar mi corazon en pedazos. Me lanzabas a la nada viendote partir con alguien que no fuera yo.  
Solo queria estar a tu lado, aunque solo te habia conocido hacia unos dias. Tu sonrisa me robo el corazon, solo una mirada y todo cambio para mi. Fuiste como un angel que cayo a mi lado y me sorprendiste y ya el amor estaba acariciando mi ser. Eres mi primer amor, eres como soñe alguna vez, eres lo que mas quiero y soy feliz porque te encontre, dame la oportunidad de amarte donde estes. La soledad se fue y el dolor ya no existe.  
Nanoha, te amo como nunca nadie te amara, quedate conmigo-le decia mientras la abrazaba y ella me correspondia  
-Fate-chan te amo tanto, no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca- me respondia casi llorando.

La miraba con dulzura como siempre quise hacerlo, y nuestros rostros se fueron acercando cada vez mas, sin apartar nuestras miradas cargadas de pasion hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y sin mediar nada se fundieron en nuestro primer beso que entregabamos todo lo que teniamos para darnos, ese amor puro. Solo nos separamos cuando ya no nos quedaba aliento y con una sonrisa ella me dijo que estaba a punto de llover, la mire y nos montamos en la moto dirigiendonos a mi departamento.  
Cuando llegamos encontre en la mesa una nota donde mi madre me deseaba suerte y avisaba que en la cocina estaba la cena lista para después de la reconciliación, y me rei porque Lindy-san me conocia perfectamente y solo queria mi felicidad y sabia que me amaba pues dejo ir el negocio que buscaba hacia dos años solo para que su hija fuera feliz.

-Nanoha, estas empapada, te preparare el baño y te dare algo seco para que te cambies-le decia mientras me dirigia a mi habitación  
-No creo que sea necesario Fate-chan-me contestaba tras de mi con una voz casi imperceptible.

Al darme vuelta para preguntar el porque vi lo mas maravilloso que habia visto hasta ese momento, su cuerpo desnudo. Se acercaba a mi lentamente y solo me limitaba a mirar esos ojos aazules que me quitaban el habla, que me hacian suspirar que me llevaban a la inmensidad del cielo. Sin saber cuando ella comenzaba a besarme el cuello suavemente y sentia entre mis manos su cuerpo perfecto, su piel suave, su olor natural, y comenzaba a quitarme con una maestria nunca pensada, mis ropas mojadas dejandome completamente desnuda. La tome y la acosté suavemente en la cama, colocandome encima de ella dejando que sintiera mi humanidad, sin dejar de besarla en los labios. Su boca se abria dejandome entrar para explorarla completamente y jugando con mi lengua hasta que nos faltaba el aire. Seguia besandola, desde el cuello hasta los muslos, dejando una huella de mis labios que habian pasado por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Me habia detenido en su pecho que una de mis manos habia preparado para que siguiera mi lengua jugando con su pezon erecto y masajeado por mis dedos. Con mi otra mano exploraba su sexo humedo que me invitaba a entrar suavemente, pero sin antes preparar. Cuando deje de lamer sus muslos me dirigi a su templo y con la punta de mi lengua comence a juguetear con su clitoris que se erectaba poco a poco y su cuerpo se tensionaba dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos que me volvian loca. Introduci uno de mis dedos en su sexo y sin mas su virginidad se fue en mis manos. Segui acompasando con mi lengua hasta que cuando estaba a punto me tomo y me acerco a ella dandome un beso en la boca y se coloco ella arriba mio ahora, yo estaba loca de pasion pues sus manos recorrian cada punto erogeno que no sabia que existian y me hacian gemir de satisfacción. Ella solo sonreia y me decia con un suspiro a mi oido "Fate-chan, te amo". Senti como una de sus manos masajeaban mi seno y jugaban con mis pezones alternadamente hasta que su boca reemplazo su mano y esta bajo hasta mi ya lista vagina, humeda y avida de sus caricias. Sin mediar nada introdujo dos dedos que me hicieron gemir un poco de dolor y otro de gusto, tambien habia robado mi virginidad pero estaba contenta que fuera ella, la persona que mas amaba, y sin mas masajeo con uno de sus dedos mi clítoris haciendome llegar al cielo, y cuando estaba a punto coloco su sexo sobre el mio y comenzo a frotar una con el otro en un compas que hacian una sinfonia de armoniosos movimientos que logro llevarme al olimpo con la diosa mas bella que haya conocido, asi acabamos las dos juntas como nunca habia imaginado. Solo la mire y la abrace y le dije que la amaba, seguimos haciendo el amor toda la noche hasta que al amanecer caimos rendidas una sobre la otra, fundiendonos en una sola, imagen que se extendio por mucho tiempo.

Habian pasado dos años y yo estaba preparandome en mi habitación para la ceremonia que aunque trataba de hacer el nudo de mi corbata del traje no lograba hacerlo, cuando entro Signum sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera en mi matrimonio estaba tan nerviosa yo como lo estas tu, relajate mujer!-me decia acercandome y terminando de arreglarme.  
-Lo se pero no quiero que nada salga mal-le contestaba angustiada  
-Si pero al verte ahora creo que te pusiste mas nerviosa cuando le pediste matrimonio-reia sin cuartel  
-no seas cruel, sabes que me cuesta estas cosas-me defendia con rubor en mis mejillas  
-Mmm por lo que se en la intimidad noeres nada de timida-decia apartandose de un salto de mi  
-Signum! Como se te ocurre decir algo asi, apuesto que tu esposa te conto!, porque conozco a Hayate y se que logro que le contara algo Nanoha-hablaba tratando de alcanzar un golpe a mi amiga.  
-Ya, ya, pero es que solo quiero que estes tranquila y lo mas importante, que seas feliz, aunque no lo dudo porque tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado- me abrazaba .  
-Te quiero amiga, y se que siempre contare contigo-le correspondi el abrazo y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
-Ten cuidado porque puede entrar mi esposa y Nanoha y no quieres enfrentarte al Demonio Blanco o si?- me decia guiñandome un ojo.  
-Gracias por apoyarme  
-Gracias a ti, Fate por darme tu amistad-me miraba con cariño  
-Bien, ya es hora, mi madre debe estar histerica y dejando loco a todos los invitados, que para decir verdad no conozco ni la mitad jajaja  
-Bien Testarossa, el tiempo de soltera se te acabo

Al salir al jardin de la mansión de mi madre, que en el futuro seria la casa de mi esposa y mia, pues era el regalo de matrimonio de Lindy-san, estaba todo preparado y me dirigi a donde estaba el juez esperando. Estaba ahí junto a Signum, mi "padrino" cuando comenzo la marcha nupcial, signo de que la novia se acercaba y la vi y recorde la primera vez que la vi, esos ojos que me cautivaron y me llevaron al cielo, ahora me llevaban a la eternidad, ahora sabia que no queria estar sin ella nunca, que el aire me faltaba cuando no la veia, sabia que estaba completamente enamorada de ella y cada dia era mas. Ella era una diosa, con su vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo que dejaba ver su perfecta figura y un velo que descansaba en un cabello castaño que adoraba cuando se lo tomaba hacia el lado, pero ahora cogido en una cola simple hacia atrás que dejaba ver sus ojos hermosos color cielo y que me miraban con la misma intensidad que hace dos años cuando me confeso su amor por mi en ese lugar especial que visitabamos todos los fines de semana y nos perdiamos del mundo, solo ella y yo. Cuando llego a mi lado solo atine a decirle "Te amo" y ella me lo dijo tambien solo con la mirada, pues muchas veces no necesitabamos decir palabras porque solo hablaban nuestros corazones y nos uniamos en una sola alma. Al llegar al momento de la entrega de argollas, ella ya lloraba suavemente y solo le tome su mano delicada y le coloque el anillo y se la bese, tranquilizandola un poco y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Con el "los declaro esposa y esposa" supe que nada la separaria de mi y que mi vida seria feliz desde ese dia en que la vi quitarse el men en ese campeonato de kendo que mi mejor amiga me arrastro y me permitio conocer el amor de mi vida.

-Nanoha-mama, es verdad todo lo que conto Fate-mama?-preguntaba nuestra hija Vivio  
-Si mi amor, asi ocurrio todo, pero lo que no te ha dicho es como nuestras vidas se hicieron mas felices desde que tu y tu hermanito llegaron –contestaba con su sonrisa hermosa.  
-Pero mi hermanito todavía esta ahí escondido en tu pancita-decia Vivio tocando a Nanoha  
-Si pero luego ya llegara para que tu seas la hermanita mayor y lo cuides igual que nosotras y lo ames siempre-decia abrazando a Nanoha  
-Fate-chan, sabias que te amo con toda el alma?- me decia mi diosa  
-Si Nanoha y tu sabias que tambien te amo con todo el corazon?-le contestaba mirandola a los ojos de mi perdicion.  
-Basta! Recuerden que sigo aquí-reclamaba Vivio con una mano alzada haciendose notar  
-Si lo sabemos, corazon pero sabes que no puedo dejar de decirle esas cosas a tu madre- le contestaba a mi hija.  
-Llevan en eso mas de diez años, no se cansan?-respondia Vivio  
-No hija, nunca nos cansaremos de decirnos cuantos nos amamos ni tampoco cuanto te amamos-la abrazaba Nanoha

Levabamos 10 años casadas y la llegada de Vivio a nuestras vidas a traves de una adopción nos lleno de alegria y mas fue nuestra felicidad cuando Nanoha se embarazo artificialmente y esperabamos a nuestro hijo en un par de meses mas, pero a ella la amaba cada dia mas, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de mi existencia y asi sera hasta que nos vayamos de este mundo. Un golpe en mi hombro me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Para variar Testarossa anda en las nubes-me decia una voz que sabia perfectamente de quien era.  
-Signum, cuando sera el dia en que no me golpees!-reclamaba contenta a mi mejor amiga  
-Uy que delicada, todo porque ya pronto sera mama de nuevo jejeje-me miraba picaramente  
-Ok ganaste, me imagino que Hayate esta con Nanoha como siempre-le preguntaba sabiendo la respuesta  
-Si, y mi hija esta con la tuya, con decirte que me presiono que le comprara un regalo para Vivio porque queria sorprenderla, en eso se parece a su madre-reclamaba mi amiga  
-Oh, que tierna es-le contestaba con una sonrisa  
-Te imaginas que tu hija y la tuya terminaran con los años como novias?- me preguntaba abriendo los ojos  
-No pensemos eso ahora ellas son solo niñas y solo quieren jugar, vamos a firmar los papeles del negocio, pues mi madre esta que estalla porque solo quiere que tu familia sea parte de el conglomerado-le tomaba el brazo saliendo al despacho

No se que pasara durante los proximos años con Vivio y la hija de Signum y Hayate, pero sea lo que sea lo que elijan mis hijos los apoyare completamente como lo hizo una vez mi madre, que dio todo por su hija que moria de amor y le dio las fuerzas necesarias para encontrar la felicidad con la mujer que amaba y amare por toda la eternidad.

FIN


End file.
